Banana Smoothies
by Ryionohki
Summary: AU! A tragic death and two lonely souls brought together "You know, you kind of taste like Bananas." HarperXJerry Pairing!


**Banana Smoothie**

**By: RyionOhki**

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wizards of Waverly place, I'm only borrowing their universe and their characters for my own sick amusement. Only Harper was hurt in the making of this fic. _

**WARNING: _I suggest that you are 18 years or older to read this fic, as there is dark, sexual content. I believe I am giving fair warning. So if you find older/younger to be offensive DO NOT READ!_**

**Special thanks to: **Chibi – Kyo – Chan who is my wonderful beta, she made sure my story didn't look like a five year old wrote it.

* * *

It was a dark day that gloomy Friday morning. Despite the fact it was early august, it was chilly, and everyone was forced to wear coats, as they attempted to fight off the uncharacteristcly cold wind. It didn't help matters that it was drizzling rain, or that everyone there at that funeral was feeling nothing but a bitter numbness. Theresa Russo was dead, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Harper looked around the grave site with tear stained cheeks, watching as they lowered the only mother figure she ever knew into the ground. She dry sobbed as she saw Alex out of the corner of her eye weeping. It broke her heart to see the family that she loved like her very own so torn, and heartbroken. She even felt bad for Max, who wasn't able to make it due to the bitter feelings that the family held for the younger child.

They all blamed Max, for Theresa's death, the stopping spell was surprisingly lethal when performed incorrectly, and poor Max accidentally stopped his mother's heart. By the time, Jerry found them it was too late to reverse the spell...she was dead.

The grave diggers were beginning to fill in the hole, and everyone was starting to disperse, preparing to go home. There will be no wake, the family too upset to really have people over their home, eating their food.

Harper jumped when she felt a large heavy hand resting gently on her shoulder, when she looked up she made eye contact with Jerry Russo his eyes red and irritated from crying... with a soft whisper he spoke, "Come on Harper, let's go home."

Harper's heart lept into her throat, even now in their time of grieving she was still included with their family.

And It made her want to cry all over again.

* * *

**Six Months Later **

Harper was crying again.

She couldn't help it, she just felt so out of place anymore. Ever since Alex made a _new _best friend, she wasn't needed anymore. Alex never called, never wanted to hang out with her, and it seemed that the only time they talked was a quick exchange of greetings in the hallways at school. It was...insanely depressing. Looking over at her nightstand she saw Alex's bracelet glinting under the dim lamp light. With look of determination, she stood up from her cocoon of blankets as she snatched the bracelet into her hand. She was going to return it, and maybe if she was lucky she'll see Alex and confront her about her new best friend.

* * *

Jerry Russo was still in a mild state of depression, he couldn't help it, he lost the only woman he ever loved. The very woman that he gave up everything for. He forsaken ed everything he was to be with that woman...and now she was gone. The only solace he had was that he got his wizard powers back. Since he was no longer married to a human, they saw it fit to give him back his powers since he was the one that originally won the wizard competition.

It was a hollow victory.

He leaned back in his favorite spot in the couch, not paying much attention to anything really, just staring off into space alone with his dark and dismal thoughts. So lost was he in his own dark corners of his mind he didn't even notice _her _come in. Nor did he notice _her _come over and gently tap him on his shoulder to get his attention.

Startled at the sudden movement, he blinked looking up into soulful brown eyes, and he took a sharp intake of breath _'Theresa...?' _

"Mr. Russo?" questioned Harper, feeling insecure at the way he was looking at her, It was almost as if he wanted to _eat _her.

Shaking his head to quickly clear his thoughts, he frowned realizing the eyes he was staring into were not that of his beloved Theresa but of Harper.

"Yeah, Harper what can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering if Alex was around..."

"Nope. She went off to go hang out with that new British friend of hers...what's her name..."

"Oh..." The disappointment in her voice was tangible and it made Jerry look up at her from his position on the couch once more.

"Are you okay Harper?"

"No, Mr. Russo...I"m not." she stated taking a seat next to him. "I get the feeling that Alex doesn't need me anymore."

Jerry, wrapped his arm around the girl in a companionable hug, bringing her close to his body, it startled Harper, but it also made her feel safe. Gently almost as if some unknown force made her, she moved her hand and rested it on his knee. What was meant to be a comforting gesture sparked something between the two, and as if in slow motion her eyes wondered up to meet his.

They were caught in a breathless moment as they stared longingly into each others eyes, and as if something unknown forced them to do it. Their lips crushed together in a desperate kiss.

All thought processes were thrown out the window as they let caution to the wind, wanting her closer Jerry pulled Harper up onto his lap forcing her to straddle him as his lips viciously attacked hers. It was so, _so _wrong. He knew in the back of his mind that kissing his daughters best friend was probably the worst thing he could do...and yet she returned his fevered kisses just as eagerly as he had given them. And the way she grounded into his now fully erect penis oh so deliciously...he really couldn't find the strength to give a fuck.

He lost his beloved wife...he needed some pussy.

Pulling away for air, Harper gaped at the man underneath her. She just kissed Alex's _dad! _

_What the fuck?_

However, feeling the strain of his arousal against her core, she couldn't help the feelings of lust and longing that overcame her. He _cared _enough to give her the time of day...and if he wanted to fuck her, who was she to say no. With a slow sensual smirk, she stood as she slowly _peeled _off her clothes almost instinctively...until she was completely naked before him.

This boldness was completely Un Harper, but her hormones were driving her to do slutty things...and she was starting to really like it.

Jerry's eyes filled with dark desire as he watched her undress, and with a growl he said, "Come and lay on the couch."

He got up to make room for her as she laid down, he kneel ed before her running his hands up her thighs making her giggle. He grinned realizing cute, little Harper was ticklish. With gentle movements he pushed her legs apart so he could get a glimpse of her already moist center. Licking his lips, his head traveled down. Softly he placed an open mouth kiss on her clit, before sticking his tongue out and licking between her folds.

It was sweet, and vaguely reminded him of some kind of fruit.

After a while he soon had her bucking wildly against his mouth as she moaned, and all too soon she came, and it was when he was licking away the rest of her orgasm that realization hit. Pulling away he stated, "You know. You're really sweet. You kind of taste like bananas."

She smiled down at him from the length of her body as he stood and freed his already hard cock from his pants. "You wanna return the favor Harper?" he asked, his voice low and sensual caressing her like velvet.

Without a word she got up, only to drop to her knees before him, grasping his hardened member with her hands she brought her face close kissing the tip before taking him into her mouth. Jerry moaned out in pleasure as he desperately tried to grasp onto something to keep his balance. Her mouth was so _wet _and _hot. _ After a couple of minutes she pulled back, the taste of Pre- Cum on her lips, "Funny, You're cock just tastes like cock."

They laughed together, as he pulled her to her feet. "You ready for me Harper?" he whispered against her ear causing her to shiver in anticipation. "Yes. Please Mr. Russo...put it inside me..."

He sat on the couch pulling her on top of him, With quick nimble movements, he placed his cock at her entrance, and with practiced ease slid it into her. She was so _tight. _Slowly at first she moved on top of him trying to adjust to his size and as soon as she found it comfortable she began to pick up speed, as Jerry wildly bucked against her, driving it in as deep as he could.

The living room was filled with the sounds of their love making, their low moaning, and the unmistakable slapping sound of skin hitting skin, and all to soon she orgasm'd again, her walls closing tightly around his cock, as it milked him of his orgasm.

Sweaty and exhausted she collapsed on top of him. He merely grinned against her neck as he whispered, "Rest up Harper, because in an hour I have a feeling we'll be ready for round two."

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

Even though Alex rarely hung out with Harper anymore, she was still seen hanging out over at their house. While Justin and Alex found it kind of odd, they figured it was because Harper craved the family time and their father was too nice to just turn her away.

Jerry Russo knew he was in love with Harper, and tonight was the night he was going to let her know. He planned on giving her a promise ring, until she was eighteen next year, so he could properly propose to her then. Everything was starting to fall back into place, he was happy again, he was in love...

though one thing didn't make sense. He was in love with a human...yet he still had his powers.

Which could only mean one thing...

Harper wasn't Human.

"Hey, Mr. Russo." Harper chirped happily, as she breezed past him, casually brushing against his shoulder.

Looking at his lovely Harper...he had to know, and muttering the right words to perform the spell, he was horrifying to see his cute little Harper drop to the floor, her true form revealed.

Tears were running down his face as realization dawned on him. Alex has done this before when she was younger and lonely... creating friends with her powers. He was usually very good at spotting them...but somehow Harper slipped through.

No wonder, Alex didn't hang out with Harper anymore.. because she made a _real _friend.

Slowly dropping to his knees he picked up what was Harper and cradled it to his chest...

Harper...his lovely, wonderful Harper...

Was a Banana.

Crying he slowly peeled it and brought the fruit to his lips thinking _'I love you Harper...I want you to be apart of me...INSIDE me...forever.'_

And Jerry Russo cried as he ate Harper, the banana. 


End file.
